Troubled Transducer
by Farrahmack
Summary: Retard, one hurtful word brings pain to naive and innocent Gary.


Returning to high school brought back some bad emotions for Gary.

Retard, with one word Gary remembers his few months in high school.

The guys with the cool jackets, calling him names, shoving and one particular guy who was supposed to be his friend shoving him hard against the lockers.

After finding out Rachel's okay, he shuts down; he sits in the back seat of the van quiet trying to ignore the bright blinking lights and shapes hurting his head.

"Stop please." He murmurs rubbing his hand across his blue wrist band and twitching his hands trying to discontinue the lights, he doesn't want Rosen or Rachel to hear him, Rachel is still sick.

He curls his fingers into his hair and bites his lip; the bruises in his hair are hurting badly.

"Gary?" A sweet voice asks.

Rachel notices him curled up in the back of the van, talking to himself.

"Rachel, are you still sick?" He asks, she glances at his paling face concerned and touched.

"No, Gary just a little tired."

"Good, that's good, Dr. Rosen pull over." The young man asks rubbing his fingers over his lips.

Rosen pulls over to the shoulder of the road curious; his curiosity suddenly turns into concern when Gary throws himself out of the van.

Bracing himself against the black van, Gary's stomach purges everything, when he regains control of the purge something blinks in front of his eyes making him sick again.

"Gary honey, why didn't you say you were sick?" The mousy brown haired woman says.

Gary lets out a whimper and wretches again, Rachel rubs his back comfortingly.

"You were sick, Nina told me you got very sick, I was worried and now you're tired, you don't need me, the retard in your grill."

"Gary, don't call yourself a retard, your not, you want to know what?"

"What?" Gary asks wiping his mouth and looking up at her, his pained looking blue eyes watering.

"The real retards are the people who call people that hideous word."

"Really?" The autistic young man asks almost smiling.

"Yes, Gary." Rachel says pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Rachel." He says still embracing the warm young woman awkwardly.

"Your welcome, lets get in the car and get you home." she says when the hug separates she helps him into the car.

She sits in the back with him and smiles when his warm forehead lies against her shoulder, she runs her fingers through his hair, frowning when her sensitive fingers touch a knot.

"Dr. Rosen did Gary hit his head?" She asks concerned.

"Yes, Hicks said he got in an altercation with one of the victims and he got shoved against some lockers.""He has a large knot."

"I need to check him over." Rosen says getting out of the van and getting in the back to look over his colleague.

"Gary, I need you to open your eyes for me buddy nice and wide."

"No, the shapes and bright lights will make me feel sick." Gary replies in a soft voice.

"Come on Gary I will hold your hand." Rachel says gently.

"Okay." He replies quietly in a soft innocent voice.

Rosen leans over the seat and shines a silver maglite into Gary's bright blue eyes, he compares the young man's pupil size one's dramatically bigger than the other.

"Gary, you have a light concussion," Rosen replies shaking his head "how could I have not noticed."

"Rosen, with everything that was going on there was no way you could've noticed." Rachel replies squeezing Gary's hand.

"I have a concussion?"

"Yes, Gary you do."

"Cool, I'm just like a football player." Gary says loudly, then flinches and brings his hands up to his head "No more loud noises please."

"Okay, we will speak quietly from now on." Rosen says gently, Rachel nods in agreement.

"Doctor Rosen, can you make the lights disappear?" the dark haired transducer asks squeezing his eyes shut and grimacing.

"No, I'm sorry buddy I can't discontinue your Alpha abilities."

"Can I sleep?" He asks close to tears.

"Yes." Rosen says climbing out of the vehicle.

"Gary you can curl up in the seat and put your head in my lap." Rachel says quietly.

"Rachel, no, your tired you need to sleep." Gary says his tone authoritative.

"Gary please just lay down."

"Okay Rachel, but your sleeping when we get back."

Gary curls up and lays in her lap, his chestnut brown hair in his face.


End file.
